1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to a car window screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A screening device for automobiles is known wherein a transparent pane and a screen pane are movable across a window opening, a common handle being provided for selectively actuating the transparent pane or the screen pane. It will be appreciated, though, that the screen pane may purposefully only cover the window opening entirely or leave it only completely uncovered, while the transparent pane may occupy any position, including a position intermediate between the position covering the window opening, and the position leaving the window uncovered. This is so because the screen pane is intended to prevent insects from coming into the vehicle, and it would serve no useful purpose to leave the screen pane in a position midway or intermediate between the aforesaid extreme two positions.